Angelic Vengence
by SaffronAngel
Summary: Sequel to Angelic Savior. How does vengence change everyone's life? Complete!
1. Coming Home

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. Not unless Joss decides to adopt me and give me the copyright. (Hey if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big.)  
  
SPOILERS: None. At least not really.  
  
SUMMARY: This story is set in a somewhat AU. Cordy explains what her life was like and why it was that way. This is a sequel to 'Angelic Savior'.  
  
DEDICATION: This one is for Drew and Kitka. Friends. My own personal Angel and Cordelia.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: If you ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
"Tarry, go back to your room!" her sister whispered. "Daddy will be here soon."  
  
"Why can't I stay, CorLynn?"  
  
"Please, sweetie. Just go. And if you do, I'll take you to the park and to get ice cream tomorrow." Tarry smiled at her older sister and scurried back to her own room, never knowing what was going on.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss," the stewardess called softly. The teenager woke up in her seat. "The plane's about to land. If you would please put your seat upright."  
  
"Of course," she smiled. After three years, she would finally be able to find out why CorLynn was so eager to have Daddy send her away to school while everyone else got to stay in Sunnydale.  
  
*****  
  
The beautiful redhead had earned the appreciative stares of many young men while away at school. She had studied hard and garnered the special attention of a very special group of people.  
  
Her history teacher had sent her to this particular group after she had scored 100 on her midterm exam in her first year at school. She obviously had a good mind and he thought she could make best use of it amongst these people.  
  
The Council of Watchers was always looking for new people to train as Watchers. And they were interested in this young girl who's home was located on a hellmouth.  
  
*****  
  
The fourteen year old girl stepped off the plane and looked for her father. After so long, she wasn't sure if he'd remember her. She had changed a lot in the past several years.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled seeing him standing off to one side. She ran over and threw her arms around her father hugging him close. "Daddy, I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too, baby. I'm glad your home." Running his fingers through the teen's long red hair, smiled at her. Putting one arm around her shoulders, he steered her toward the baggage claim.  
  
"Where's CorLynn?"  
  
"She's missing, sweetheart. She disappeared just a few days before I called you. I was hoping you would help us find her."  
  
"Of course, Daddy."  
  
The young woman looked around as the two of them walked out of the Sunnydale Airport terminal. After all, she had been in England for several years. Nothing like Sunnydale. Taryn Leigh Chase had come home at last.  
  
############  
  
A/N: I know really short, even for me. But I knew that I had to explain why Cordelia had put up with so much from her father for so long. 


	2. Begging for Help

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. Not unless Joss decides to adopt me and give me the copyright. (Hey if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big.)  
  
SPOILERS: None. At least not really.  
  
SUMMARY: This story is set in a somewhat AU. Cordy explains what her life was like and why it was that way. This is a sequel to 'Angelic Savior'.  
  
DEDICATION: This one is for Drew and Kitka. Friends. My own personal Angel and Cordelia.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: If you ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
########  
  
Cordelia was sitting on the couch when Angel ran in. He seemed - she couldn't put an exact word to it - spooked maybe. "Angel, what's wrong?"  
  
"There's a young girl at your house. Red hair. Otherwise, she could be you."  
  
"That bastard! He brought her home! I didn't think! Angel, we have to get her out of there. He'll kill her." She jumped off the couch and started for the door.  
  
Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her to a screeching halt. "Who is that?"  
  
"It's my little sister. Taryn. Angel, don't let him hurt her the way he hurt me."  
  
Angel pulled the now teary eyed Cordelia into his arms and held her. "Tell me a little more about this. I don't understand. I always thought that you were an only child."  
  
"That's what I wanted everyone to think even though Willow and Xander know the truth." She sat down on the couch with Angel who still wore a bit of a confused look on his face.  
  
"You wanted everyone to think of you as an only child? Even though you obviously love her dearly?"  
  
"I do love my sister, Angel. That's why, a little over three years ago, I convinced Daddy to send her away to school. I figured that if I could deal with things here until she had graduated from high school that she'd be safe. I couldn't let her face what I had. Angel, she's not me. I don't know if she could possibly survive what I've been through."  
  
Angel wrapped his arms around Cordy who sat shaking on the couch. "Cordy, if she's anything like you, she'll survive and possibly find a way to end this whole thing."  
  
"I don't know, Angel. I've always protected her. I've always hidden this part of Daddy from her."  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her and help her out. She'll be safe. You have my word, Cordy."  
  
He just held Cordelia for a while as she cried, realizing that there wasn't a lot he could do during the day. But by night the girl would be safer than gold at Fort Knox. Nothing would harm this girl. He would see to that.  
  
#########  
  
A/N: There's the next piece. I hope it works for everyone. 


	3. Tears and Promises

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. Not unless Joss decides to adopt me and give me the copyright. (Hey if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big.)  
  
SPOILERS: None. At least not really.  
  
SUMMARY: This story is set in a somewhat AU. Cordy explains what her life was like and why it was that way. This is a sequel to 'Angelic Savior'.  
  
DEDICATION: This one is for Drew and Kitka. Friends. My own personal Angel and Cordelia.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: If you ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
########  
  
Xander was standing in the hallway talking Willow when he saw the other redhead enter the building. "Willow, isn't that ...?"  
  
Willow turned her head. "Tary? What are you doing back?" She ran up to the other redhead and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Are you back for good?"  
  
"I don't know. My dad pulled me out of school saying that Cordelia was missing."  
  
Xander looked at Willow and then back to his younger friend. "She's not missing. We know exactly where she is."  
  
"You two know where she is and my father doesn't? How is that?" She shook her head. "Never mind. I have to go talk to the librarian for a bit."  
  
"Do you remember the way?"  
  
"Of course, Xander. You forget, I have a perfect memory." She started down the hall. Turning back around, she called back, "See you guys later."  
  
After she disappeared, Xander turned to Willow. "Ok. That was really strange."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe we should go get Cordy." Willow and Xander left the school at lunch time to go to Angel's and let Cordy know that Taryn was home and it was because her father didn't know where she was.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Wesley and Giles looked up when the young redhead walked into the library of Sunnydale High School. "Mr. Giles?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" Giles said. "How can I help you, Miss --?"  
  
"Chase. Taryn Chase. I have a message for you from Miss Hartness. She said that the time of Ascension is near and that you must be ready."  
  
"I'll have to call her. Find out what she means." He looked back at the young lady. "You said your name was Chase?"  
  
"Yes. I am ---"  
  
"She's my little sister," came the voice from the door near the stacks. Everyone looked up at Cordelia. Taryn walked up to her older sister.  
  
"Corlyn, what happened?"  
  
"I got hurt and have been staying with a friend. He's been taking care of me."  
  
"What friend? And why doesn't Dad know what happened?"  
  
"Your father's the one that hurt her," Angel said, stepping out from around the corner. He thought that Taryn was cute and probably quite bright from what Cordy had told him about her the night before. Of course, he didn't know that she'd been hanging out with the Council.  
  
"Angelus!" she hissed when she saw him step up behind her sister. "Cor, move!"  
  
Cordy stood her ground between Angel and Taryn. "Taryn, you're not going to hurt him. He's the one who's been taking care of me. His soul is bound and --"  
  
"His soul is bound?" Buffy whispered from the doorway. "It's bound and no one told me?"  
  
"No one else knew about it until now. We found the spell and did it. Willow's not the only Wicca in the group."  
  
"She's not?"  
  
"No. I've discovered that I come from a long line of witches." She turned back to her sister. "And how do you know about Angelus?"  
  
"Mr. Travers told me. Actually, he handed me the books on Angelus and the rest of his line and let me read, answering my questions as I read." She looked back at Wes and Giles. "No one told him that Angelus was back in Sunnydale with a permanent soul."  
  
"We thought it would be best not to tell the Council of this development. We've had enough problems with Faith without them finding out about this too." Giles kept silent while Wesley decided to excuse their silence about Angel's return.  
  
"And since, I'm not evil anymore, please don't call me Angelus. He was and is a vicious killer who loves to play mind games. I am not. My name is Angel."  
  
Taryn watched as the vampire wrapped two arms around Cordelia's waist and just stood there with her. She also noticed that there was about six inches between Cordy's back and Angel's chest. "Cor, what's wrong with your back?"  
  
In response, Cordy simply turned toward Angel and looked up at him. "Cordy, are you sure?"  
  
"She has the right to know and so do the others." Angel nodded and lifted up the back of her shirt so they could all see the welts across her back.  
  
Cordy heard the sniffles and knew that at least Taryn was crying. When Angel had straightened her shirt back down, she turned around to see that, not only Taryn, but Buffy, Willow, and Giles all had tears in their eyes. She couldn't tell with Xander because he had turned away from her when he saw the mess across her back. He too shed tears for this young woman who had apparently gone through the same thing he had for at least four years, maybe longer.  
  
Cordelia stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her little sister. She was shocked when Taryn made Cordy a vow that made her blood run cold. "I'm going to kill him, Cor. I promise that."  
  
############################  
  
A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger? More reviews or the story will wither and die like a lilac bush in the desert. 


	4. Vengence Achieved

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. Not unless Joss decides to adopt me and give me the copyright. (Hey if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big.)  
  
SPOILERS: None. At least not really.  
  
SUMMARY: This story is set in a somewhat AU. Cordy explains what her life was like and why it was that way. This is a sequel to 'Angelic Savior'.  
  
DEDICATION: This one is for Drew and Kitka. Friends. My own personal Angel and Cordelia.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: If you ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
########  
  
"I will kill him. I promise." Those words haunted Cordelia's dreams that night as she lay next to Angel with his arms wrapped solidly around her. She knew that her sister meant every word she said. she never wasted words if it could be helped. She would often threaten things that later would come to pass. Formost in Cordelia's mind was the time that a boy in first grade had stolen Taryn's lunchbox.  
  
The teacher had been amazed that the young girl didn't get upset and cry the way other girls did. She had merely looked at the boy and said, "One day, you'll steal someone's lunchbox and get a nasty surprise."  
  
Not more than a week later, he stole her lunchbox again and opened it only to find a mass of earthworms, spiders and maggots. Everyone but Taryn laughed at him when he dropped it and ran behind the teacher. Taryn simply sat back and watched.  
  
Of course, Mom and Dad didn't take the news very well that their youngest daughter had sent a bully crying behind the teacher. At least, not in public. Privately, they congratulated her for her shrewd thinking. She was the apple of their eye. Cordy had always had to work hard for Daddy's approval. He was never appreciative of anything she did.  
  
Cordy had often been jealous of her little sister but never did she hate the younger Chase. She was only jealous of the way Taryn had everyone else wrapped around her little finger. She didn't even try.  
  
***************  
  
"Taryn, I don't want you to hurt Daddy. Not for me. Please." Cordy was talking to Taryn the next day at the library. "Promise me you won't do anything to him?"  
  
"For the first time in my life, you would ask me to break my promise to you?"  
  
"Yes. Please, Taryn. It means a lot to me that you want to exact vengence for me but don't. Please."  
  
"Ok. Only for you. I only break my promise because it's for you." Taryn saw the tension flow out of her sister's shoulders. She didn't have the heart to tell Cordy that vengence had already begun.  
  
**********  
  
Just a week later, the IRS knocked on the door of the Chase home. They had apparently been tipped off that Mr. Robert Chase hadn't paid any income taxes in several years if ever.  
  
After a month of investigation, the Chase family lost everything to the IRS. Taryn went back to England under the sponsorship of the Watcher's Council. Cordelia continued to live with Angel.  
  
Robert Chase was sent to prison where somehow it was leaked to several of the rougher inmates of the things he had put his oldest daughter through. He didn't survive the prison term. He committed suicide after one year of a five year sentence.  
  
************  
  
"So, Cordy, who do you think told them about your father?" Xander asked one day as they sat researching the Ascension.  
  
"Taryn. She promised me that she wouldn't kill him. She didn't. He killed himself after they started using him the way he had used me."  
  
"You're certain it was Taryn?"  
  
"Of course, Willow. My sister never says anything she doesn't mean. It's a character flaw. Mine is a lack of tact and hers is that she never says anything she doesn't mean." Cordelia smiled at the girl across the table from her. "Now, let's try to figure out how to stop this Ascension thing."  
  
##########  
  
A/N: That's it. The whole story. I mean someone had to have told the IRS about Mr. Chase not filing taxes. Didn't they? 


End file.
